


Tiredtwt Meetup V2

by purpledslut



Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [5]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledslut/pseuds/purpledslut
Summary: tiredtwt decides to meet up again, and this time 80 comes along.long story short, they fuck in their hotel room,and walli is a little bit protective of purpled
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Tiredtwt Meetup V2

**Author's Note:**

> i finally watched the tiredtwt meet up vlog (i've been putting it off since i knew i would get emotional) and i thought they looked so happy together. so i decided that i would write a second meetup where 80 comes.   
> (genuinely listened to david's cover of drivers licence the whole time i wrote this)

purpled let out a sigh, attempting to keep his excitement from being too visible on his face. walli could read him easily though, his leg bounced and he checked his phone every 20 seconds. it was cute with context, tiredtwt was meeting up for the second time, but this time 80 was going to come.

"dude, just say you are excited to meet up with 80," walli chucked and glanced over at the younger. "we all know you aren't this excited to see us for a second time, 80 on the other hand, you guys are really close and you're finally getting to see him after what, two, three years?"

"eyes on the road!" purpled glared at the older. he huffed and crossed his arms before speaking again, "and you know i'm excited to see the others too."

"we all know you are, but we also know you and 80 will want some time alone." walli shrugged, going only slightly over the speed limit. "you guys are such good friends, and if i'm being honest i think you guys have the most chemistry at of us all. so we all decided that you two should share a room and have time to yourselves."

"it's just so, i can't even put it into words walli. this all feels like a dream, i can't believe i'm going to be meeting 80." purpled nervously laughed and looked out the window, thinking for a moment. "what if, what if he doesn't like me walli? what if i'm not like what he expected?"

"grayson, listen to me," walli interrupted before he could panic too much. "80 is going to love you, don't worry. i bet he'll say some cheesy line like "you're perfect gray" or some shit. there is absolutely no need to worry."

"yeah, yeah you're right. i'm just overthinking all of this, it's just like calling, except it's face to face." he reassured himself, there is no reason 80 wouldn't like him now. they've known each other for years so what would change between now and then?

"purp, really you need to stop worrying yourself over this, it's really no different than face-timing." walli said as he stopped at a red light.

"yeah but."

"grayson, stop, he's going to like you." walli put a hand on his shoulder. "and if he doesn't, i'm going to punt him to antarctica."

"gee thanks walli," purpled chuckled and rolled his eyes. "but, you're right, he's going to like me."

"of course i am, i'm always right." walli grinned, once again going over the speed limit once the light turned green. they had about fifteen more minutes before they got to the meetup spot. "do you wanna call him?"

"nah, i'm sure he can wait a couple minutes." purpled slumped in the seat as walli tried not to laugh.

"i'm pretty sure you're the one who is having difficulty waiting." purpled playfully slapped him, giving him a face before going back to look out the window. the car fell into a comfortable silence before they saw red and blue flashing lights behind them.

"great going walli, now you're going to get arrested and i'm going to have to walk the rest of the way there." purpled groaned, quickly making sure he put his seatbelt on before looking out walli's window to see an older-looking officer making his way over.

"shut up," walli shushed him as they both got their masks on and he put his window down. "hello officer, is there a problem?"

"do you know how fast you were going?" he asked, before he let walli answer he continued talking. "five miles over the limit, drivers licence." he outstretched his hand as walli clumsily fumbled to get his wallet. once he did he gave the officer his licence, he looked over it for a moment before giving it back. "i'll let you off on a warning, get going kid."

"thank you sir." walli said before he put his window up, both boys took their masks off and let out a sigh of relief.

"oh my god walli, you idiot." purpled laughed as the other started driving, not going over the limit this time.

"we never speak of that," walli took in a breath before he adjusted himself in the seat. they shared a small laugh before walli pulled into a parking lot, this time they were meeting at some 7-eleven.

purpled and walli grabbed what they needed, their phones, and stepped out of the car. they shared a look before they smiled and lightly jogged into the store, the others were waiting for them near the entrance. they all hugged and made small talk, purpled noticed that 80 wasn't there and his anxiety skyrocketed.

"80 should be back in a minute, he's in the bathroom." astelic, who had noticed purpleds fidgeting, told him.

"yeah yeah, not like i really care." purpled laughed before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"aw man, i was hoping you'd miss me." 80's monotone-like voice rang through purpled's ears, and he turned around fast enough to give himself whiplash. it was him, it was really gamerboy80, it was andrew.

"80!" purpled smiled and hugged the older man.

"it's nice to see you too purp." 80 laughed as he rubbed purpled's back.

"i can't believe it, it's just, wow." purpled was at a loss for words. yeah, he's seen his face, but this was different, they were face to face.

"it's so great to see you grayson." 80 ruffled the boy's hair. "what took you two so long?" he asked, directing his question towards walli.

"oh, i guess we just,"

"walli got pulled over." purpled chimed in, smiling smugly.

"wow, maybe purp shouldn't ride with such a delinquent." 80 laughed.

"yeah, well grayson was complaining about how he thought 80 wouldn't like him." walli crossed his arms. 80 looked at purpled, his arm was still on the laters back.

"really?" 80 raised an eyebrow at purpled, who had frozen in his place. "you're perfect gray,"

"i told you," walli smiled and pointed at purpled, whos face flushed. "let's go! i told you he'd say it!"

"shut up walli," purpled pouted and turned away from everyone, who had started laughing at the conversation.

"why'd you think 80 wouldn't like you?" astelic asked. "he literally talked about you the whole time we were waiting." purpled looked up to 80, who shrugged.

"i'm not going to deny it," he said, lifting his arm to rest around purpled's shoulders now.

"yeah, yeah, let's move on." purpled moved to change the conversation.

"no really gray, you're perfect, there's nothing that i would change about you." 80 said, purpled could feel heat rush to his face as he shifted in his place.

"that's so gay 80," he nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"only for you," 80 replied with a smirk.

"guyss, i just wanna grab some food and hang out," david whined, everyone laughed and split into groups to grab what they wanted from the convenience store.

of course purpled and 80 stayed together, neither really wanted anything so they just stood awkwardly.

"look gray, really there is no need to think you're not good enough," 80 said softly, he didn't want the kid to think he wasn't good enough.

"i get it, i was just nervous is all." purpled laughed. "i really don't know why you wouldn't like me, i'm awesome."

"right you are," 80 smiled and looked down at him, their eyes met for a moment and they both felt so, so happy. after so long they were finally meeting, they've talked about this moment, even dreamed about it, and now it's happening.

"are you guys about to kiss?" walli walked up to them with a bag of chips and a soda. "cause you have a room for a reason, wait till tonight." he smiled and looked between the two, purpleds face looked like a tomato. "jesus, what did you say 80? he looks like he's gonna die."

"oh you know, just some stuff." 80 waved him off before he looked at the blond. walli chuckled and shook his head.

"you guys are so gay," he smiled, "oh and 80, can i talk to you over here for a sec?" he motioned to the closest isle, 80 nodded and followed him over, leaving purpled alone for a minute.

"what do you need?" 80 asked, looking back to purpled, he honestly looked like a lost puppy looking around, it made him smile.

"don't you fucking dare hurt him," walli lowered his voice to make sure the blond wouldn't overhear their conversation. "you mean so much to him and if you even think about hurting him we will all kick you out and make sure you'll never talk to him again. you hear me?"

"walli, i wouldn't do anything to him. why would you even think that?" 80 asked. "he means so much to me too, i love the kid. i'd never even lay a finger on him."

"you better not." walli poked him in the chest. "you'll be dead by morning if you do." and with that, he put on a smile and walked back to purpled. leaving 80 alone to think.

"purp, how you doing?" walli asked as he handed him the soda he had bought. "how's you know who treating you?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"walli, shut up!" purpled took a sip of the coke and smiled. "he's... he's better than i thought he'd be. he's so nice, it's amazing to finally meet him walli."

"see, i knew he'd like you." walli laughed, 80 slowly made his way over to the too, smiling as well.

"hey guys," he said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with walli. "what were you guys talking about?"

"nothing," purpled said quickly.

"you." walli shrugged, purpled hit him lightly and glared at him.

"walli," he whined. "why are you like this?" he hid his face in his hands.

"can't go a minute without think of me, can you?" 80 chuckled, getting a face from walli.

"it's cool though, i get it." 80 added. "it's still so new, you know, we are face to face for the first time."

"yeah yeah," purpled nodded, walli rolled his eyes with a smile.

"i think the others are ready, let's go check into the hotel." he patted purpleds shoulder before turning around and going to get the others. as purpled and 80 waited purpled took a sip of the soda.

"you want some?" he offered the older his soda, who smiled and went to take it out of his hand, slightly touching him for a moment before he brought it up to his lips and took a gulp, eyes not leaving purpleds.

"thanks," he smiled and gave it back to the teen.

"yeah, yeah," purpled took in a breath before he screwed the cap back on. "i mean, you're welcome," he added, hoping he didn't sound annoyed.

"you wanna ride in my car?" 80 offered as the others made their way to them.

"sure," purpled smiled before david slung his arm around him.

"woo their gonna be in a car alone," david smiled. "i wonder what they'll do. just two bedwars sweats together, what'll they do?"

"i truly wonder," astelic chimed in. "knowing them it'll be some bedwars strats." she laughed. 80 took a look at everyone, walli looked at him and nodded.

it's not like he needs walli's permission, but it was nice knowing he wasn't going to chuck something at him.

"come on guys, let's get going." astelic said, everyone nodded and went out to get into their cars. purpled followed 80, once they got to his car he opened the door for the boy.

"you're not going to kill me right?" purpled laughed, 80 shrugged and closed the door before going to his side and getting in.

"i dunno, haven't decided yet." he said as he turned the key and started following astelics car. "do you know the address, if astelic get's us lost we won't be able to find out way back."

"yeah, i have it," purpled nodded, 80 got his phone and gave it to him.

"put it in would you?" he said, purpled took his phone carefully, not wanting to break it, and put the address into the GPS. "just tell me if we're going the right way and when to turn." 80 looked in his rearview mirror, walli was the one behind them.

"ah, got it." purpled nodded looking from the phone to the road. "take a left up here," he said as they pulled up to a red light. 80 stopped at the light, and waited a moment, after about 30 seconds he lazily put his hand on purpled's thigh. he froze but didn't say anything about it, when the light flashed green 80 continued to drive, astelic was a bit in front since she didn't have to wait.

"how're you feeling?" 80 asked as he leaned back, "about the trip that is."

"it's going good so far, it shouldn't be too different from last time." purpled smiled as he looked over to him.

"do you know what's planned?" 80 looked at the younger before looking back to the road.

"i don't think we're doing much this time." purpled answered. "i think we are going to hang out at the hotel today and then going to an arcade tomorrow. oh, take a right."

"sounds fun, we sharing a room?" 80 took the right and slightly moved his hand that was on purpleds thigh.

"y-yeah, that's what walli told me." purpled breathed before he unscrewed the cap of the soda and took a small sip. 80's hand went from purpleds thigh up to grab the bottle, taking a sip of it himself before giving it back.

80 knew purpled liked the thought of it being an indirect kiss, so why not make sure it's one every time.

purpled blushed a bit but turned his head so 80 wouldn't see, although he did anyway, and took another sip. 80 once again took the bottle, only drinking enough to make sure purpled knew his saliva would mix in with his. purpleds breath hitched, eyes wandering from 80's face down to his-

"here you go," 80's voice broke purpled away from his thought.

"oh, yeah thanks," he said, taking the half-empty bottle and looking down at the phone. they were still going the right way, thank god. "take uh, take a right."

"mm," 80 hummed in acknowledgement, hand going back to purpleds thigh. "are we almost there?"

"yeah yeah, about three minutes left." purpled answered, he put the cap back on the soda and put it next to him. the rest of the drive was in comfortable silence, as 80 pulled into the parking lot he slowly withdrew his hand from purpled.

"i gotta get my bag from walli's car," purpled groaned as he stepped out, walli parked next to them and got out as well.

"how was the drive?" he asked, grabbing his own bag out of the backseat before grabbing purpled's as well.

"it was good, we didn't get pulled over." purpled teased walli before he grabbed his bag. 80 came from around the back of his car, bag in hand.

"let's get in," he said as the three walked into the hotel, astelic was waiting for them at the entrance.

"hey guys!" she smiled, "did david fall behind?"

"oh god did he get lost?" purpled groaned, he did not want to be the one driving around to find him.

"nah, he's right there." walli pointed out the window, david pulled in and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat, quickly making his way inside.

"hey," he smiled. "let's get our rooms yeah?" they all went to the receptionist and got their room keys.

"let's get unpacked, then we can chill in a room." astelic said as they split off into the rooms.

purpled and 80 went into theirs, it was a small room coloured in white with 2 beds. it had a bathroom attached and a mini-fridge in a corner. they both picked a bed and unpacked what they needed, before looking at each other.

"come here," 80 said, purpled walked over to him to be brought into a hug. "it's nice to see you."

"don't get all emotional now," purpled laughed as he wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"all i did was hug you." 80 chuckled. "we should get see the others now." purpled nodded and they went to gather in astelic's room, david and walli were already there, chatting with astelic. all eyes seemed to fall on purpleds neck, before they looked to walli.

"dammit," astelic whispered as she reached into her bag and gave walli $5. "i could've sworn they would've."

"would've what?" purpled asked, going to sit in one of the chairs in the room.

"nothin," david said, giving walli $5 as well. "just thought you guys would've taken longer to unpack."

the five of them talked for a few hours, 80 would say something flirtatious to purpled every now and again, but they were getting pretty tired now. so they all agreed on going to sleep early so they could wake up and go to the arcade in the morning.

purpled and 80 retreated to their room, purpled fell onto the bed before putting pajamas on. 80 chuckled and went over to him.

"grayson, you gotta change," he said, purpled sighed before getting up.

"fine," he went to his bag and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a plain shirt. he went to the bathroom, leaving 80 to change in the room.

80 grabbed a pair of grey sweats and put them on, taking his shirt off and not bothering to put another one on. purpled stepped out of the bathroom and quickly turned around.

"sorry," he yelped, 80 laughed at his response.

"nah you're good gray," he said, purpled hesitantly turned around. "are you comfortable with me not wearing a shirt?" 80 asked, he doesn't want purpled to be uncomfortable.

"yeah yeah, it's fine i just wasn't expecting it." he laughed as he tossed his clothes on the floor next to his bed. 80 sighed but he knew the kid wouldn't take care of them.

"you going to sleep?" 80 asked, looking at him as he climbed into bed.

"what does it look like?" purpled giggled as he got under the covers, he turned his light off before getting comfy.

"i guess that's a yes," 80 chuckled and turned his own light off, letting the room go dark. he got into his own bed, letting himself fall asleep.

  
"80," a small voice came from his side. "80 are you up?"

"yeah, what's up gray?" he mumbled, opening his eyes to look at the teen.

"can i," purpled went silent for a moment. "can i sleep with you?" he asked, looking down and fidgeting with his hands.

"yeah," 80 smiled and moved the blankets so purpled could climb in next to him. "did you have a nightmare?" he asked, moving closer to spoon the teen.

"no," purpled sighed, "just couldn't sleep."

"m'kay," 80 said as he rubbed soothing circles into his waist. "get some sleep, we need to be up in the morning." purpled nodded as he let himself feel comfortable, calming down and falling asleep.

  
when 80 woke up purpled had turned to cuddle him, entwining their legs and shoving his face into the crook of the older's neck. 80 smiled and decided on letting him wake up himself since it was early and they didn't need to be up for another hour or so.

purpled moved a bit, creating unwanted friction for the older. he would move his hips causing his stomach to move a bit, which was pressing against 80's clothed member. his sweats did little to nothing to help with the situation.

"purp," 80 said nervously, purpled shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. "grayson, wake up." 80 said louder this time.

"five more minutes," purpled whined and hid his face further into 80's neck. he was too tired to notice to bulge pressing against him.

"no grayson, you need to move." 80 panicked, if purpled were to notice he might tell the others, who would probably call him a pedophile and get him arrested.

"andrew, i wanna stay." 80's dick twitched at his name and he groaned.

"grayson, seriously you need to move." his hands came down to grip the other's hips, which made him press his body flush against him.

"why?" purpled mumbled.

"i uh, i need to use the bathroom?" 80 said it more of a question than a statement.

"just one more minute." purpled breathed out, hands clutching onto 80's arms. 80 clumsily turned onto his back, bringing purpled with him. "80," he whined.

"gray," 80 groaned when purpled shifted, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eye, putting his weight right onto the others member.

"hmm," purpled whined. "why'd you do that?" he asked, moving his hips again, causing a groan to fall from 80's mouth. the olders hands kept a death grip onto the youngers hips, trying to keep him in place. purpled fell silent when he felt it, he didn't know if he was disturbed or turned on. but either way, he couldn't help but rock back, bring his hand up to stifle the moan that almost came out.

"grayson, jesus, stop." 80 tried not to enjoy the pleasure, it was wrong. purpled was a kid, he couldn't legally consent. purpled didn't listen, he continued to move, failing to keep his noises down.

"andrew," he moaned, 80 tried his hardest not to give in.

"grayson, stop." he said, sitting up to properly stop the teen from moving. "you can't consent."

"please, andrew, please." purpled whined, "i want this, if you get caught say i did it without your consent, please i want this."

"grayson,"

"please," purpled tried to move again, 80's hands kept him somewhat in place but he was still able to press down, making the older moan.

"fuck, grayson." 80 almost gave in. "people might hear."

"so? say it was a neighbour or something. purpled continued to beg. "please andrew,"

"are you sure?" 80 asked, purpled nodded and grabbed his shoulders.

"please," he said again. 80 gave in and let his hands go limp on his hips, letting him move. purpled rocked his hips causing 80 to groan.

"good boy," 80 whispered against his neck, licking a spot before softly biting down. purpled moaned at the praise. "i'm gonna miss you so much when we have to leave. i wish i could keep you."

"andrew," purpled gasped as he went to bite another spot on his neck, trying to make it so they were easy to hide.

"andrew, please, more." purpled said, voice shaking. 80 looked at him for a moment before he changed their position, purpled under him and members brushing under the layers of fabric

"you sure?" 80 asked, he wanted to make sure purpled was still okay with everything that was going on. purpled nodded and pulled at 80's sweats. "eager are we?" he chuckled. purpled furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to 80.

"not funny," he said, still pulling at the sweats. 80 moved back, but instead of taking his pants off he took purpleds shorts off.

"you really think i'm going to undress first?" 80 asked, moving up and taking purpled shirt off. "i wanna see you." he smiled, hand going to play with one of purpleds hardening nipples.

"andrew," he moaned, looking away as his face flushed. "come one, it's not fair."

"i never said this was going to be fair, did i?" 80 smirked as he reached into his bag that was at the side of the bed, he pulled out a small bottle of lube. he set it next to him before he took purpleds boxers off, scanning his flushed body.

"stop staring weirdo," purpled moved to hide himself but 80 held him in place.

"i'm just looking at how beautiful you are," he said, purpled blushed as he kept his legs together, not showing more than he needed to. "oh grayson, if you want more then you'll have to let me do as i please." 80 grinned and watched him squirm before he gave up and opened his legs a little, just enough for 80 to finger him. that's all that was needed at the moment.

"you pedo," purpled laughed quietly as 80 grabbed the lube.

"grayson, don't make me leave you here all needy." 80 glared. "i could leave you alone, or, make you get off by yourself as i watch. so i think it's in your best interest to not say things like that."

"sorry, i didn't mean it." purpled said, opening his legs wider as an apology. 80 smiled and rubbed his thigh soothingly.

"you're so beautiful," 80 said as he went down to kiss purpleds thighs, leaving marks that only the two would know about. they'd be their little secret.

"andrew," purpled moaned, moving to widen hid legs. "please just hurry up." he whined as he watched 80 pour some lube onto two of his fingers.

"tsk, you have no patience." 80 tsked as he brought one of his fingers up to purpleds hole, teasing him. "this your first time?" he asked, finger threatening to push into the blond.

"maybe," purpled looked away embarrassed.

"have you ever fingered yourself?" 80 asked as he kissed awfully close to purpleds erect member.

"no," he said quietly. "but i have, you know." purpled made an up and down motion with his hand.

"ah, and who'd you think about?" 80 questioned as he slid a finger in, waiting for purpled to get comfortable. after a moment of silence he spoke again, "gray, who'd you think about mm?"

"you," he mumbled, 80 raised his eyebrows.

"now you know i'm too old for you," he said. "and we've known eachother for so long, were you that desperate?"

"fuck off," purpled hid his redening face with his hands.

"don't tell me to fuck off, i can still leave you alone and needy grayson." 80 moved so he was looming above the other, he took a moment to look at him. seeing grayson under him was a fantasy that he never though would come true. "you're pretty," he whispered as he went down to kiss the boys shoulder.

"andrew," the younger gasped as 80 started to thrust his finger, working him open.

"it'll be alright, i'm right here." he said, comforting purpled. after a minute he inserted a second finger and started scissoring. "you're doing so well." 80 said over purpleds constant whining and moaning.

"please," purpled said in between huffs.

"please what?" 80 asked. "use your words or i won't know what you want."

"just hurry up, please." purpled whined and wiggled around, trying to push down on 80's fingers.

"you think you're ready baby?" 80 chuckled at the way purpled nodded his head.

"please, please just hurry up we need to get it done before the others wake up." purpled babbled on about the others as 80 started taking his pants off, he slipped them off before he plamed himself through his boxers. it's not that he wasn't hard, infact he's probably never been this turned on before, he just didn't want to disturb the teen while he spoke. "and if they wake up before we are done, andrew." purpled looked down and watched as 80 rubbed his tent.

"you talk a lot, don't you." 80 said it as a statement, "i wonder what you'll sound like when i'm eight inches in you." purpled let out a breathy moan at the thought, 80 chuckled as he took his boxers off. he reached for the lube again and spread some on his length, positioning himself at purpleds enterence.

"please," purpled spread his legs more in hopes that 80 would hurry up.

"this is your first time right?" purpled nodded. "then i want to go nice and slow."

"but we only have like thirty minutes." purpled said as he looked down at 80's member, it was larger than his own, but that's to be expected. 80 was just bigger than him in general.

"i can do a lot in thirty minutes gray." 80 smiled and slowly pushed his tip into the boy, who gasped and clutched onto the sheets. "and with your reaction you'll probably finish in ten." 80 chuckled and pushed in an inch.

"fuck, andrew." purpled moaned as 80 continued to push into him, when he had finally bottomed out he gave purpled a moment to get used to it.

"tell me when you're ready." 80 smiled and kissed purpleds chest, after a few minutes purpled nodded and he began soft, slow thrusts.

"fuck, fuck," purpled moaned, trying not to be too loud so he didn't wake anyone up.

"imagine if the fans saw you like this." 80 groaned as he continued his thrusts. "all needy under me, i bet they'd love it."

"andrew," purpled whined, 80 smiled and bent down to kiss him softly. purpled was surprised at first but kissed back, moaning when 80 thrusted harder.

"gray," 80 whispered, taking purpleds chin in his hand an making him look at him. "i love you."

"i," purpled began, being cut off by the older.

"you don't have to say it back, i just wanted to tell you." he said.

"no, andrew," purpled pulled him into another kiss. "i love you too." 80 smiled and continued to thrust, picking up his pace after a few.

"look at you, you're always so good for me." 80 said, moving some hair of of the blonds face.

"ah, andrew!" he moaned, "please, a little longer." he was close, already.

"if you cum i'm just going to continue." 80 said, not stopping nor slowing down his thrusts, but instead opting to go harder and deeper.

"ah-ah!" purpled moaned, "almost there," 80 got a brillient idea, he stopped his thrusts all together. not moving, but keeping his member deep inside of purpled to see his reaction. "andrew what, no," purpled tried to thrust back back 80 kept him where he was with a hand.

"you're so cute," 80 said, mesmorised by the sight of the fucked out kid.

"andrew please, please i need it." purpled had tears running down his face.

"what, do i not feel good?" 80 asked with a smirk. he knew he did, but he also knew purpled was so close.

"no you do i just," purpled looked down, he wouldn't, couldn't, deny that it looked and felt hot having 80 still in him. "i was so close." he mumbled under his breath.

"ah, in that case," 80 withdrew his dick just to ram it back in, he continued his thrusts like that until the bedframe hit the wall. "fuck, who's room is that?" he asked, slowing down a bit.

"walli's," purpled sighed, and they were just getting to the good part. there was noise on the other side, and then the sound of a door closing. 80 thrusted slowly and deep again, listening for anything.

knock

"you guys good in there?" walli's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"yeah, grayson just fell." 80 shouted back.

"into the wall?" walli questioned, "well, if he's okay then i guess i'll be going." he sounded suspisous but he could just open the door, he would have if he had a key, but he didn't.

"yeah yeah he's fine," 80 rushed out, trying to get walli to leave.

"gray you okay in there?" walli asked, 80 was acting just a tad bit too weird.

"y-yeah 'm fine!" purpled said, trying not to moan. "you can go back to your room now."

"okay, come get me if you need anything." walli said before footsteps were heard walking away.

"shit," 80 chuckled, picking up his pace again. this time making sure not to hit the wall.

"fuck!" purpled yelped, half between a moan. "be careful idiot,"

"you're the one who can't keep quiet," 80 rolled his eyes, keeping his pace rough and deep.

"andrew fuck, fuck," purpled grasped the elders arm. "don't you dare fucking stop."

"if you say so," 80 grinned, if purpled asked him not to stop, then he wouldn't.

"ah-ah-ah!" purpled tried to keep his moans down, it was almost successful. "fuck andrew, 'm gonna cum," 80 kept his pace, even through purpled orgasm. white ropes shot out of purpled, landing mostly on his own chest.

80 kept his word and didn't stop, he had already told purpled he wasn't going to stop even when he came anyway.

"fuck, andrew wait," purpled gasped out, the overstimulation getting to him. "t'much, hurts," he pawed at 80's chest.

"gray, i have to cum too you know," 80 slowled his thrusts only slightly, continuing to keep them deep. "you think you can handle a little longer?"

"y-yeah," purpled nodded, determined to get 80 to his release. 

"good boy," 80 smiled when purpled whimpered. "i'm almost there, can i cum in?" purpled hesitantly nodded his head, the thought of being filled with 80's cum was, god it was an amazing thought so what would the real thing feel like?

"please, i wanna feel your cum." 80 groaned and picked up his pace again, keeping wary of the wall.

"fuck," he whispered, reaching his climax. purpled could feel hot liquid splat across his insides as 80 continued thrusting. after he was sure he was done, and sure that his cum was deep in purpled, 80 pulled out. he watched as a little bit spilled out, "can't even keep my cum in." he smiled, purpled looked so good all fucked out.

"i can too," purpled pouted.

"oh really?" the younger nodded. "then i want you to keep it in all day at the arcade." purpleds eyes widened.

"what?" he asked quietly, astelic would be filming today he can't just walk around with a load of cum in him.

"i knew you couldn't do it," 80 teased getting up and pulling his boxers on. "you wanna go shower then?"

"no, no, i can do it." purpled said, stumbling to get up.

"really? cause it looks like you can barely stand, and i didn't even go hard on you." 80 smirked, the boy really was a virgin, or well at least he was.

"shut up, i can do it." purpled got his clothes on too, wearing a hoodie to hid any hickeys that might be seen.

they both got ready and went to astelics room, everyone was already there and their eyes landed on purpled, who had a slight limp.

"let's goo!" david shouted, this time walli handed astelic and david $10 each.

"didn't see that coming," he mumbled, glaring at 80.

"well, are we going to the arcade or what?" 80 smiled nervously. astelic and david jumped up and raced to their cars, walli stayed behind to talk to 80. when they got outside of the hotel he grapped onto 80's shirt.

"go ahead purp, i just have something to say to him." walli waved him off, purpled walked, almost straight, to 80's car. "consent?"

"of course i had consent, i would never," walli cut him off before he could finish.

"grayson can't give you consent." he said sternly.

"he initiated it," 80 said, "i wouldn't have done anything unless i was 100% sure it was what he wanted."

"yeah but he still can't give you consent andrew." walli poked at his chest, "did he tell you to stop?"

"no,"

"that's a lie, i heard him say wait and that it was to much," walli sighed. "is he doing okay? he took a shower and stuff right?"

"yes of course," 80 lied straight through his teeth. shit shit shit.

"okay, fine." walli looked to 80's car, seeing purpled waiting in the passengers seat. "i guess he always has said he wanted you."

"really?" 80 raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"liked you didn't know." walli rolled his eyes and walked to his car, 80 following to his own.

"i didn't," he kepts smiling.

"sure," walli got into his car, leaving 80 to get in his own.

"is he onto us?" purpled asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"oh yeah, bigtime." 80 said. "he knows we fucked."

"you can't just say it like that." purpled groaned, rubbing his face.

80 laughed and drove to the arcade. the day mostly consited of purpled almost tripping, staying with 80, and being vlogged sleeping on the olders shoulder. they had pizza at the arcade and played games, laughing and telling each other that they'd make this into a monthly thing.

**Author's Note:**

> apologizes for any misspellings and or grammar mistakes, i tried to edit this quickly so i could feed all you purpled starved people
> 
> i'm still working on requests and i'll try to get them out as fast as i can <3
> 
> also if you'd like to follow my twitter it's hxrnytdotcum, please shoot me a dm and say you're from here, keep in mind i'm not going to accept requests unless you have a poppytwt account and you don't look like an anti


End file.
